ogresfandomcom-20200213-history
Oggie Institute/School of Advocacy
The School of Advocacy is a school at the Oggie Institute of the Ogswald Academy, which provides courses of study related to gaming advocacy. The school is overseen both by the Committee on Gaming Advocacy and the school's director, Lacey Wilson. To take a course from this school, you will need to contact the school director via OgreLair.org e-mail . Click on the link next to the wanted course that reads "Apply for course" and supply your full real name, chapter, and a good and valid email address to send the course. Course Catalog History of Role-Playing Games ; HOG 101 : Improv Theatre Apply for course ; HOG 201 : Wargaming Apply for course ; HOG 202 : Gygax and Chainmail Apply for course ; HOG 203 : D&D and T&T Apply for course ; HOG 301 : Coming of Competitors Apply for course ; HOG 302 : Growth and Decline Apply for course ; HOG 401 : Revival Apply for course ; HOG 402 : Gaming in the Digital Age Apply for course History of Controversy ; HOC 101 : Steam Tunnels Apply for course ; HOC 102 : Mazes and Monsters Apply for course ; HOC 103 : Dear Dungeon Master Apply for course ; HOC 201 : BADD, BADD, Boys Apply for course ; HOC 202 : Pat Pulling Journalism Apply for course ; HOC 203 : Criminology Apply for course ; HOC 204 : Suicide and Gaming Apply for course ; HOC 205 : Satan's Game Apply for course ; HOC 301 : Gaming with Chicks Apply for course ; HOC 302 : Snowballin' Schnoebelen Apply for course ; HOC 303 : The Hickman Articles Apply for course ; HOC 304 : The Vampire Murders Apply for course ; HOC 305 : Hobgoblins Apply for course ; HOC 306 : The Von Stein Tragedies Apply for course ; HOC 307 : Incarcerated Ignorance Apply for course ; HOC 401 : Dispelling Myths Apply for course ; HOC 402 : Role-playing Game Theory Apply for course ; HOC 403 : Advocacy Groups Apply for course ; HOC 404 : CAR-PGa Apply for course ; HOC 405 : The Escapist Apply for course ; HOC 501 : Parenting and Gaming Apply for course ; HOC 502 : Pastoring and Gaming Apply for course ; HOC 503 : Teaching and Gaming Apply for course Gaming in the Courts ; GTC 101 : Missouri v. Molitor Apply for course ; GTC 102 : People of New York v. Daniel E. Kasten Apply for course ; GTC 103 : Sean Richard Sellers v. State of Oklahoma Apply for course ; GTC 201 : State of Louisiana v. Bryan Wayne Widenhouse Apply for course ; GTC 202 : State of North Carolina v. Jeffery Karl Meyer Apply for course ; GTC 203 : State of Ohio v. William R. Anderson Apply for course ; GTC 301 : State of Wisconsin v. Daniel R. Dower Apply for course ; GTC 302 : United States of America v. Mark L. Patrick Apply for course ; GTC 401 : Cook v. Cub Foods, Inc. Apply for course ; GTC 402 : State of Illinois Department of Professional Regulation v. Thomas E. Radecki Apply for course ; GTC 403 : Steve Jackson Games, Inc. v. United States Secret Service Apply for course ; GTC 404 : Watters v. TSR, Inc Apply for course ; GTC 405 : Weinstein v. Friedman Apply for course Basic Gaming Knowledge ; BGK 101 : Tabletop Gaming Apply for course ; BGK 102 : Card Gaming Apply for course ; BGK 103 : Party Gaming Apply for course ; BGK 201 : Live Action Gaming Apply for course ; BGK 202 : Miniatures Gaming Apply for course ; BGK 203 : Wargaming Apply for course ---- Back To: Ogres Wiki → Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts → Ogres Portal → Ogswald Academy → Oggie Institute Category:Ogswald Academy Category:Ogres Category:Browse